PROJECT SUMMARY We propose to establish the UConn/JAX-GM Training Program in Genomic Sciences to train the next generation of genomic Scientists. This program leverages the unique combination of a recent, but thriving relationship between the University of Connecticut Health Center (UConn Health) and Jackson Laboratory for Genomic Medicine (JAX-GM) in Farmington, CT. Together UConn and JAX-GM have exceeded the critical mass of faculty specializing in genomic sciences to establish Farmington, CT as one of the leading hubs of excellence in genomic research in the world. For example, our research faculty include leaders of the ENCODE, 1000 Genomes, TCGA, 4D Nucleome, and Microbiome consortium projects. Both JAX and UConn also have outstanding histories of excellence in training. Our institutions provide outstanding facilities to perform genomic research including excellent computational resources, easy access to every DNA and RNA sequencing platform, a stem cell and genome engineering core facility, and a joint UConn/JAX-GM single cell genomics facility. We propose to leverage our expertise and truly unique training environment to educate and mentor pre-doctoral trainees in modern genomic sciences. This training will include didactic courses, seminar series, hands on technical workshops, and attending international conferences in genomics. Trainees will be exposed to both wet and dry genomic research and will be able to both generate and analyze genomic data. Trainees will be given a strong foundation in both the underlying biology of the systems being studied and the computational and statistical methods required to correctly interpret data. Trainees will also be educated about ethical scientific behavior.